nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:SacredOwl
Hi Can you add interwiki to Polish Wiki on Main Page? [[User:Xardan|'Xa']][[User talk:Xardan|'rd']] 11:12 9 jun 2018 (UTC) : Thanks [[User:Xardan|'Xa']][[User talk:Xardan|'rd']] 16:19 9 jun 2018 (UTC) ¡Hi, amigo Quimi! Dudo que me recuerdes ya que solo fui un moderador de Fairy Tail Wiki, pero bueno vamos a lo importante. Vi que un usuario cambió varios niveles de poder según teorías suyas, literal pone 160.000 aprox y comentarios del estilo en los artículos, incluso puso algo raro en el artículo de Escanor. Creo que ante la inactividad que hay por parte del staff, sería recomendable aumentar la protección de los artículos principales. ¡Saludos! ^^ Hola SacredOwl, Gracias por la respuesta, voy a dar mi opinión acerca del tema. Tanto en el manga como en el anime las habilidades no se traducen y se dicen y escriben en inglés, en el anime, cuando Merlin desvela su habilidad el seiyuu dice Infiniti en vez de Mugen. Si la habilidad no se tradujera el seiyuu habría dicho Mugen. Espero tu respuesta, un saludo. ¡Saludos! ¡Hola Luis! Como ya has visto, sigo pasándome por las comunidades para ver qué tal les va y acabo de ver que eres administrador aquí, así que te dejo el mensaje acá :D De igual forma que ya te dije anteriormente, todo el feedback es bienvenido, así que si queréis iniciar aquí también una discusión acerca de lo que hay que mejorar, sois más que bienvenidos. Por cierto ¿por qué no tenéis activo el muro de mensajes en esta comunidad? Un saludo, --Antonio R. Castro (dejar un mensaje) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 14:44 26 mar 2019 (UTC) Solicitud de alianza Hola. Escribo este mensaje con intención de solicitar una alianza entre One Punch-Man Wiki y . Saludos. ---- LucidumStar (discusión) Re: Alianza Hola. Claro, no hay problema en ello. En un momento los añado. Con respecto al problema, edité la plantilla para ver si se arreglaba. Aparentemente funciona, espero no haya sido una molestia la intromisión en el código. Un saludo. ---- LucidumStar (discusión) Presentación de Wiki Manager Hola, SacredOwl, Soy un miembro del equipo de Wiki Managers dentro del staff de Fandom, y he sido asignado para colaborar con tu wiki. Estoy aquí para proporcionar asesoría para cualquier duda que tu comunidad tenga en cuanto al manejo del sitio, sus herramientas, promoción, combatir vandalismo, etc; además de proveer de una vía de comunicación directa entre la administración de la wiki y el staff de Fandom. Mi rol es meramante servir como consultor y ayudante, no tomaré parte en la toma de decisiones de la comunidad (excepto brindando consejo si se me solicita), y el manejo del sitio continúa estando en manos de la comunidad y el equipo de administradores. Por favor no dudes en contactarme si requieres ayuda en cualquiera de estos aspectos. Saludos. PD: Sé que ya me había presentado contigo en la wiki de Fairy Tail, pero dado que eres el único administrador en activo de esta wiki, me veo forzado a hacer copy/paste descarado de mi otro comentario por motivos de referencia. xD--Manuel de la Fuente (discusión) 04:47 23 sep 2019 (UTC) : Hola, venía a hacer el chequeo de esta wiki pero te me adelantaste (ayuda el hecho de que a donde quiera que voy nos encontramos, jajajaja). : Asistencia en cuanto a generación de contenido corresponde a los Content Team Members, no estoy seguro de si tengamos algún hispanohablante en dicho equipo pero lo investigaré y volveré con la respuesta.--Manuel de la Fuente (discusión) 18:10 13 ene 2020 (UTC) :: He preguntado en el equipo y desafortunadamente no tenemos a ningún CTM que hable español. En lo que podría ayudarte sería en crear artículos faltantes, con el esqueleto necesario (infobox, introducciń, subheaders, navbox, etc), y quizás buscar la manera de reclutar editores para rellenar las páginas con contenido. Hazme saber si esto es de utilidad.--Manuel de la Fuente (discusión) 03:06 16 ene 2020 (UTC) Pregunta Queria preguntarle si el nombre es Berlion o Bellion de los Seis Caballeros Negros ,por que dice Berlion. Solo era eso por favor respondame en cuanto pueda, por que casi nadie es activo aqui y casi nadie actualiza los articulos. --Antinoobs789 (discusión) 22:16 19 oct 2019 (UTC) Propuesta Hola SecredOwl Queria proponer , si estas de acuerdo , poner un bot para que pueda editar algunos archivos por que hay archivos que no se le entienden las palabras o estan sin buena ortografía y no hay casi nadie activo para editar. Solo era eso . Saludos. --Antinoobs789 (discusión) 04:52 29 oct 2019 (UTC)